GirlsPlay Update
Eclipse Vlog (#869)|currentvideo='GirlsPlay Update' Challenge 0 (#13) Update #1 (#54) AFK 0 (#126) Update #2 (#205) Update #3 (#226) WCW 0 (#266) Update #4 (#281) Update #5 (#463) Update #6 (#485) Update #7 (#576) Update #8 (#658) Update #9 (#698) Update #10 (#811) Update #11 Update #12 Update #13 (#870)|next=yes|nextvideo= Unfair Mario (1) (#14) Amnesia: The Dark Descent (3) (#55) Octodad: Dadliest Catch (4) (#127) Pajama Party Q&A (#206) Kissing Simulator (#227) The Walking Dead (1-3) (#267) Onions.exe (#282) FNAF Screamtage (#464) Unfair Mario (4) (#486) Willbot (#577) Wick (3) (#659) Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (3) (#699) Sneak Thief (2) (#812) Gal Gun: Double Peace (#862) Goat Simulator:Waste of Space (#871)}} GirlsPlay Update is a term for videos that update the viewers on changes to the channel. So far, the channel have done 16 update videos, three of them being introductory videos to new series. Videos Challenge 0 The first update video was uploaded on July 14th, 2013 and was the 13th video uploaded onto the channel. The video had Amber, Mariya, Renae, and Sydney introducing the challenge videos. Renae and Mariya are first to demonstrate a challenge. The challenge was for one of the girls to feed the other a watermelon/strawberry from behind using their hands. Next, Amber and Sydney explain their idea for a challenge. They ask fans to create an instruction on how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and they will demonstrate it in the video. GirlsPlay Update 1 The second update video was uploaded on January 24th, 2014 and was the 54th video uploaded onto the channel. The video had Mariya and Renae updating the fans on their plans for a one year anniversary video and asks the fans for suggestions. They also mention that they plan to upload more videos, and that the viewers should keep sharing their videos so that their channel can grow. AFK 0 The third update video was uploaded on August 10th, 2014 and was the 126th video uploaded onto the channel. The video had Andrea and Molly introducing the fans to their new series: Away from Keyboard. They also revealed that they have a PO box and say that they would like to receive mail from the fans and plan to open them on camera. They also mentioned plans of doing a Q&A and asks for some questions from the fans on twitter. Another topic they touched on is editing and how that it has become a bit scarier now that they are doing solo plays with one girl at a time, but they revealed that they have an editor that helps. They also say that there are some games they can't play, like The Last of Us, since they don't have the console for them. GirlsPlay Update 2 The fourth update video was uploaded on December 23rd, 2014 and was the 205th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea explaining their plans to do another long play, the fans getting to choose which game they play. The options the fans had was The Stanley Parable, The Walking Dead, Tales from the Borderlands, and Game of Thrones. Andrea explains that the fans can vote by going to one of the videos on screen and to either like it or view it. GirlsPlay Update 3 The fifth update video was uploaded on February 3rd, 2015 and was the 226th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea and Mackenzie revealing the result from the last update video's votes. The two begin the video by awkwardly introducing themselves. Afterwards, they explain that they plan to do all four games and that they're going to do it differently. Each girl will play one game, rather than all four playing the one game, this helps get more games out and is less time consuming. Andrea will do The Walking Dead, Renae will do Game of Thrones, and Mackenzie will do both The Stanley Parable and Tales from the Borderlands. Mackenzie says that she's doing two since The Stanley Parable is the shorter game of the four. The girls close the video thanking the fans for their support. WCW 0 The sixth update video was uploaded on April 8th, 2015 and was the 266th video uploaded onto the channel. It was a short eight second video that teased the intro to the channel's new series: Woman Crush Wednesday. GirlsPlay Update 4 The seventh update video was uploaded on April 29th, 2015 and was the 281st video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea and Mackenzie updating the fans on new projects and events that the girls are planning to do. The girls start off the update by bringing into attention their new shoot location, the new studio being covered in sound-proof foam padding. They also announce that they plan on doing Livestreams, which they are excited about. The girls announce the first stream date as May 9th and May 10th at 11AM, and hopes that the fans can make it and they can chat with them. They also announce their new series, Woman Crush Wednesday, which the pair will host and the first episode will be uploaded on May 6th. GirlsPlay Update 5 The eighth update video was uploaded on December 6th, 2015 and was the 463rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Steven Chung updating the viewers on the livestream videos, and putting up a poll to see what livestream series the viewers would want to see next. Steven starts off by saying that he got special permission from the girls to make the video and apologizes for the video quality, noting that he's using his laptop. The first thing he gets to is the absence of a livestream video for the two Sundays following this video. He explains that the current series he's working on, which would have been Deadpool, needs a bit more prep time before it gets uploaded and that he's going on a vacation to visit family in Texas. He then moves on to the next thing he wants to talk to the fans about. He explains that while he's currently working on the next livestream series, he wants to know what the fans want him to do afterwards, giving them the options of Town of Salem or Borderlands 2, noting that regardless of the votes, he will do both series. He then takes some time to thank the fans that support the channel and the people behind the scenes that help the channel. He says that it means a lot for him to be a part of the channel, saying that he has met some amazing people while working for the channel. He is thankful for the girls for giving him the opportunity to edit their videos and says that he has got to meet some of the fans of the channel. He closes the video by thanking the fans for their support and urges them to continue supporting the channel. GirlsPlay Update 6 The ninth update video was uploaded on January 1st, 2016 and was the 485th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney and Maddie revealing the new studio, The video begins with a quick look at the second studio, revealing that it was set in a garage. The video then cuts to Maddie by the door of the new studio, as she opens the door and the new studio is revealed, as Maddie celebrates on the side. Sydney and Maddie begin taking a tour around the new studio, Maddie beginning at the door, before showing show off their new couch, which they got from a place. They then take a look in the new gaming area, showing that it's very spacious, with new lights, monitors, and places to hold their equipment. After the tour, Sydney and Maddie update the fans on what's been happening with the channel. They begin by noting that it's the new year and they celebrate. They explain that they were meant to be in the another studio by November, but it didn't work out as they had issues with the company. They then got out of the old location and got the new location, which they had to build themselves. They explain that the time it took to build the new studio is the reason for why there were a lot of Away from Keyboard videos, saying it was mainly for filler and they had hoped it would be enough for November, noting that it wasn't but they still had fun doing them. Sydney reveals that Maddie is planning to do a solo play, while they also plan to do more gaming and Away from Keyboard videos, mainly because they love doing challenges. The video ends with a thank you message from the girls. GirlsPlay Update 7 GirlsPlay Update 8 GirlsPlay Update 9 GirlsPlay Update 10 GirlsPlay Update 11 This video is marked as private. GirlsPlay Update 12 This video is marked as private. GirlsPlay Update 13 Gallery File:GP Challenge 0.png|GirlsPlay Update (Challenges) thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update.png|GirlsPlay Update 1 thumbnail File:AFK 0.png|GirlsPlay Update (Away from Keyboard) thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 2.png|GirlsPlay Update 2 thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 3.png|GirlsPlay Update 3 thumbnail File:WCW 0.png|GirlsPlay Update (Woman Crush Wednesday) thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 4.png|GirlsPlay Update 4 thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 5.png|GirlsPlay Update 5 thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 6.png|GirlsPlay Update 6 thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 7.png|GirlsPlay Update 7 thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 8.png|GirlsPlay Update 8 thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 9.png|GirlsPlay Update 9 thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 10.png|GirlsPlay Update 10 thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 11.png|GirlsPlay Update 11 thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 12.png|GirlsPlay Update 12 thumbnail File:GirlsPlay Update 13.png|GirlsPlay Update 13 thumbnail Trivia *The challenge update video was the first video to not have captions. ** Additionally, it was the first video to neither contain a questions segment or captions. ** It's also the first video whose thumbnail contains all participants in the video. *The Woman Crush Wednesday update video is the shortest video uploaded on the channel and was the first video not to feature any of the girls. **The fifth update video was the second video to feature none of the girls, as it featured only Steven Chung. *The Away from Keyboard and the ninth update video are two of the few videos to contain only one current member. **The Away from Keyboard update video is also the only Away from Keyboard related video that Molly appeared in which did not involve the whole group. *The fourth update video marked the first appearance of the second studio, which was later revealed to be Mackenzie's garage. *The sixth update video was the first appearance of the third, and current, studio. External Links Category:Misc Category:Amber Category:Renae Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Andrea Category:Molly Category:Steven Chung Category:Mackenzie Category:2016 Category:Maddie Category:Stephanie